


A New Beginning

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Natasha the spy, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are forced to go to ground, and Natasha provides them all with cover stories.<br/>Clint's cover is somewhat predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

  
"I may have burned many contacts, but I still have enough. This is everything that you two will need for a fresh new start. A new beginning."

Clint opened the envelope, and looked over the identification papers. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Natasha. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't resist."

"I'm sure you couldn't. Everyone else?"

"Already relocated. We go to ground, don't draw any attention to ourselves, wait it out."

"Unless the planet is threatened."

"Unless the planet is threatened," Natasha agreed. "In which case, I have a system to contact everyone."

Clint nodded, putting the envelop inside his satchel. "You know, I'll never get used to you as a blonde."

Natasha ran a hand through her dyed hair. "Neither will I. Good luck Clint."

"You too Nat," he embraced his best friend, who returned the embrace. She smiled as they pulled apart.

"I'll come check on you two, make sure you're alright."

"But we won't see you, will we?" 

Natasha simply smiled as she put a pair of sunglasses on her head and walked away.

Clint shook his head fondly, also putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Never change Nat."

 

~~~~~

 

Clint walked past the rendezvous car twice, ensuring that he had not been followed. On the third pass, he got into the passenger seat. A minute later, James slid into the driver seat.

"You get the package?" Clint handed over the envelope. The car was filled with silence as James pulled out the documents, before he burst out laughing.

"I know," Clint grumbled, looking straight ahead.

"That woman is amazing," James breathed in between bouts of laughter.

"Amazing is one word for it," Clint rolled his head to the side, looking at James from behind his sunglasses. James stopped laughing, put the documents in his lap, and reached over to pat Clint's cheek.

"Don't be upset, Robin Tell," James said with a smile. Clint rolled his eyes, which caused James to start laughing again.

"Thank you for your support, Grant. You realised she named you after Steve, right?"

James stopped laughing, and simply smiled. "Yeah, but I'm Grant Tell. She made us a married couple."

Clint took off his sunglasses, taking back the documents. "Tasha," he muttered as he looked over the papers. "Why?"

"Think she's trying to tell you something?" James asked, looking at Clint intently.

Clint blinked down at the papers, before looking at James. "Me? Why just me? Why not you?"

James kept looking at Clint as he slipped a hand into his jacket. He pulled out a small black box, and presented it to Clint. Clint looked down at the box, then back at James, who had a small smile on his face.

"You planned this with her," Clint stated. James nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"When did you find the time to get a ring?"

"Bought the ring before everything went to hell."

"What?"

James took a breath, before explaining. "I bought the ring last week. Natasha helped me, she even helped me to organise a getaway for the two of us. We were supposed to leave tomorrow, a trip away from the world. And on that trip, I was going to ask you to marry me. But then the world got in the way, and Natasha suggested this as part of our covers."

Clint blinked, looking back at the box. "But what if I had said no?"

James laughed again.

"All this laughing that you're doing is rather concerning," Clint muttered. James held up a hand.

"Sorry, it's just, I said the exact same thing to Natasha. Then she hit my head, and told me to not be an idiot. She said, 'Clint loves you, you love Clint, go and be happy together.'"

"She said that?"

"Word for word."

Clint sighed, running a hand through his hair. He then looked at James, a wry smile on his face. "Well then, I guess you better ask me properly."

James smiled, and opened the box, presenting Clint with a gold band. "Clint Barton, will you give me the honour of agreeing to be my husband?"

Clint pretended to consider it, before James gently tapped the top of Clint's head. "Okay, okay," Clint surrendered. "Yes, James, a thousand times yes."

James took Clint's left hand, and slid the ring onto it. Clint took James's face in his hands, and kissed him.

"So, where's yours?" Clint asked as he leant his forehead on James'. James leant back, and pulled out his dog tags, revealing the gold band attached. He removed the ring, and slipped it onto his right hand. When Clint looked at him questioningly, James shrugged.

"Grant Tell doesn't have a left hand," he explained. Clint nodded, before pulling James in for another kiss.

"So, did we just bypass being engaged and go straight to being married?" Clint whispered against James's lips.

"According to Natasha, we've been acting like an engaged couple for a year now," James replied. Clint smiled, before pulling back and putting his sunglasses back on and putting on his seatbelt.

"Well, I guess we best get going, Mr. Tell."

James smiled, also putting on his seatbelt. "As you wish, Mr. Tell."

Clint shuddered as James started driving. "Yeah, still don't like it."

"Don't worry, I'll call you Clint when we're alone."

"Still, can't believe Nat. I mean, we're supposed to be inconspicuous. And she gives me the names of two famous archers?"

"She knows what she's doing. Trust her."

"Oh I do, and that's the problem."

James laughed. "I suppose that's right." The pair lapsed into silence as they drove to their new lives.

"A new beginning," Clint said into the silence.

"A new beginning," James echoed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Based off a list I found on Tumblr- 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks.  
> Let's see how many I do.
> 
> WinterHawk is an amazing ship, and I have finally joined in.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
